


Short Shorts

by aqua_myosotis_scorpioides



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boxing, Broken nose, Established Relationship, Inspired by Lumosinlove, M/M, Sweater weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_myosotis_scorpioides/pseuds/aqua_myosotis_scorpioides
Summary: Sirius is distracted. Remus just wants cereal.Based on a Tumblr artwork by lumosinlove.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Short Shorts

Bank left. Block. Right hook. Sirius blocked the hit and went in for his own, sending a left jab. Remus ducked to his right to avoid the blow as Sirius’ gaze momentarily flickered downwards, leaving Remus free to change his position and send a right uppercut towards his jaw.

‘Ow!’ Sirius exclaimed, pressing a palm to his chin and glaring reproachfully at his sparring partner. Remus just rolled his eyes, ‘Eyes on the prize Black, my face is up here.’ ‘Yes, but I rather think the prize is a little further down,’ Sirius smirked in response. Another eye roll, but as Remus turned to grab his water bottle from the side of the ring there was a definite glint of amusement in his eyes. 

‘Shall we go again then?’ ‘Oui, allez, mon loup, donne-le-moi,’ Remus raised an eyebrow, ‘You’re going to concentrate this time?’ Sirius huffed, ‘Yes Re, I’m going to concentrate this time.’

Sirius made the first move, going for a right handed jab but Remus, not just lightening fast on the ice, moved accordingly, a flash of scarlet in Sirius’ peripheral vision and once again his gaze flickered downwards giving Remus room to jab him in the stomach with his left arm and then come up to hit him in the face with his right, knocking him back. 

‘Pads!’ Remus exclaimed, frustration now obvious as his pulled off his right glove with his teeth to run a hand through the sweaty curls plastered haphazardly on his forehead. ‘What’s up with you today, hmm?’

Sirius’ eyes gave one last fleeting look downwards before he turned away mumbling incoherently in what Remus could only presume was French. ‘You know I can’t understand you,’ Remus said patiently. ‘It’s your shorts!’ came the sudden explosive reponse, ‘They’re so distracting!’ ‘What?’ replied Remus in genuine bewilderment, ‘You said they were fine when we got changed to come down here.’

‘Yes, well, that was before.’ ‘Before…’ ‘Before you got all,’ Sirius gestured wildly with a still gloved hand, ‘All sweaty and half naked and began bouncing about all over the place! And I swear they’re getting shorter the longer we go at this. Your arse Remus, mon Dieu.’ He really did look like a man on the edge and Remus allowed himself to preen, just for a second, before shaking his head and looking fondly at his boyfriend. 

‘You say the sweetest things baby,’ ‘Yes, well I am very sweet,’ Sirius replied grumpily, ‘Let’s call it a day, I’m hungry.’ Remus pushed up briefly on his toes to press a kiss to the corner of his boyfriends pout, ‘Cute, let’s go and have breakfast at that place with all the fun cereals.’

They exited the ring, Sirius lifting the ropes up for Remus, jostling each other good humouredly. ‘You’re getting really good when you train with Jack though,’ Remus mused. ‘I enjoy it,’ Sirius’ tone was earnest, ‘Gives me an outlet you know, something I can focus on.’ Remus hummed in agreement, ‘We’ll have to think of a nickname for you.’ The corner of Sirius’ mouth twitched upwards in a smirk, ‘Something clean,’ Remus amended quickly. ‘Pftt, you’re no fun,’ but his grey eyes looked bright.

‘How about The Crusher?’ he suggested as they neared the changing rooms, ‘The Crusher,’ Remus tried it out, ‘The Crusher, Captain Crusher!’ ‘Captain Crusher,’ Sirius agreed. ‘How does it translate?’ Remus asked. ‘Umm, Capitaine Broyeur.’ ‘Sounds scary, I like it,’ Remus looped an arm through Sirius’ and smiled.

They showered and changed quickly, with minimal funny business thanks to their growling stomachs and Remus’ general excitement of the prospect of fun cereal, although Sirius did bemoan the lack of short shorts as Remus pulled on his favourite wore jeans. ‘Maybe if you’re good later they’ll make a reappearance,’ he promised as he searched for the car keys. ‘I’ll hold you to that mon Cherie,’ Sirius murmured as he came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Remus’ torso and pressing a kiss just below his ear. ‘I don’t doubt it baby,’ Remus grinned, stepping out of Sirius’ reach, declaring ‘Come on, sugar covered delights await.’

Remus walked ahead, wondering whether he would be able to convince Sirius to join him on a cheat day when from behind came a sudden loud yelp and a resounding thump. Remus whipped around to see Sirius sprawled face down on the ground. ‘Oh my God! What happened?’ he cried bending down to haul Sirius in to a sitting position, heart pounding as he watched the blood pour from his nose. 

‘It was the shorts,’ Sirius whimpered thickly, leaning over, blood dripping freely down his face and pooling on the ground. ‘I’m not wearing the shorts!’ Remus almost shouted, ‘How can it be the shorts?’ ‘I was thinking about the shorts,’ came the snivelled reply, ‘I was thinking about the shorts and how great your arse looked in them, and then I was thinking about your arse so I thought I’d have a little look as you were walking and I tripped.’ ‘You tripped?!’ Remus voice was nearing hysterical, ‘Pads, your face! Shit, the bloods not stopping. No! Don’t lean your head back, you’ll choke.’

‘Fuck Re, it hurts,’ Sirius whined. Remus sat up straight and took a deep breath, ‘Ok, ok. I can fix this, it’s my actual job after all, do you have any tampons?’ ‘Yes Remus,’ Sirius deadpanned, ‘I have a whole load of tampons in my unicorn washbag that I have right here with me.’ ‘Hey! Don’t judge the unicorn washbag,’ Remus looked put out, ‘It’s sparkly and the unicorns look like they’re having a great time. Anyway, my mum picked it out for me.’ 

Sirius wrinkled his nose and then instantly gave a pained groan, ‘Enough about the unicorns, is it bad? It feels bad.’ Remus tipped his head forwards, putting two gentle fingers on each of Sirius cheeks where two bruises were already beginning to bloom outwards. ‘Yeh babe, it’s bad, I think it might be broken.’ He pulled his hankerchief out his pocket and instructed Sirius to apply pressure. ‘I think we need to go to the hospital.’

‘Noooo,’ Sirius wailed pathetically, ‘I hate the hospital.’ ‘I know you do baby, but I can’t fix it here and we need to get you cleaned up and properly checked out,’ Remus soothed, brushing a few bloody strands of hair away from his face. He stood up and held out a hand, pulling Sirius up and shepherding him towards the car. He buckled in an unusually subdued Sirius, checking his pupils briefly and tugging the handkerchief away to ascertain that yes, he nose was still bleeding before hopping in the driver’s seat and firing off a quick text. 

Remus: Not sure Sirius is going to make practise this afternoon, think he might have a broken nose.

James: What?? How?? Do I need to throw hands?

Remus: Nah. He tripped and fell, looks pretty bad though, on our way to the ER now. 

James: This is some kinky sex shit isn’t it? Lily says do you have any tampons???

Remus: Ergh, Potts, no! He literally tripped and fell as we were walking to the car. Tell Lily that was my first thought too!

James: Ok, I believe you… let us know how you get on.

Remus: Will do, speak later.

James: X

Remus threw his phone on to the back seat and stuck the car in to reverse, glancing over at Sirius who looked pale. ‘You’ll be alright Pads,’ he took his hand and brought it up to his mouth, giving it three quick kisses and then dropping it in to his lap, still clasped in his. ‘You better make good on that promise Lupin,’ Sirius muttered darkly, ‘When we get home those shorts are going on and staying on until they’ve paid their dues for breaking my beautiful nose.’ Remus laughed, unrestrained, as he turned out on to the road leading to the hospital, ‘For you baby, I’ll wear them all night.’ And you can bet that he did.


End file.
